


It's About Time

by shittyfoureyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Cheese, Consensual Sex, Developing Relationship, Enthusiastic Consent, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Everybody Lives, Explicit Consent, First Crush, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, Romantic Comedy, Self-Discovery, Switching, vers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyfoureyes/pseuds/shittyfoureyes
Summary: As the years wore on and the young boys grew into young men, so grew Eren’s admiration for Humanity’s Strongest Soldier. Eren never stopped telling Armin that he wanted to be just like him, but then Armin began to notice that Eren’s eyes were telling him something else.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 52
Kudos: 190
Collections: 18+ Ereri Discord Server Summer Exchange 2020





	1. You're Gonna Get Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incognito_neptune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognito_neptune/gifts).



> I'M SO EXCITED I GOT YOU FOR THE GIFT EXCHANGE!!! You're an awesome friend and I'm beyond grateful for your friendship and support and encouragement and your *impeccable* headcanons ;) Hope you enjoy!

_“Eren? Eren!!!”_

The scout is too distracted. He doesn’t see it coming. He has a split-second to react; the wall of flesh is right in his face. His lightning-fast reflexes take over, instantly jerking him aside to avoid the danger, sharp eyes still trained on the spot he’d last seen the target. He doesn’t miss a beat; he adjusts his trajectory and quickly hones back in on his mark. 

He just narrowly avoided losing his target _and_ all of his teeth, but he doesn’t have time to feel relieved. He’s thrown right back into peril, and this time, he isn’t so lucky. He’s taken by complete surprise by the face that suddenly pops up in front of him. He’s paralyzed, frozen in shock, and all he’s able to do is blink in disbelief at the gigantic blue eyes staring right at him. It’s too late to do anything about it. He feels warm breath on his face, and as giant fingers reach for him like a pincer, he hears something snap. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, accepting his fate. His final wish is that it’ll dangle him high enough to let him look around one last time before it drops him into its mouth.

“Er-reeeen, helloooo? Anyone home?” Armin waves his hand in front of Eren’s face again while snapping his fingers to get his attention. Luckily for Eren, that does the trick. He was about to resort to violence if it didn’t, and Eren’s already taken enough blows to the head as it is.

“Huh?” Eren says with a start, his posture straightening stiff as a board, eyes widening before attempting to blink away the confusion. Once he’s regained at least a vague awareness of his surroundings, he sees that the giant is actually quite small and not the least bit dangerous. As he leans back and turns to face the son of a bitch who’s suddenly laughing at him, his thousand-yard-stare sharpens into a thousand-yard-glare, which only makes Armin laugh even harder.

“You’re gonna get caught if you keep doing that.” Armin’s laughter fades away, but traces of it remain in his smile.

“Doing _what,_ ” Eren says flatly, weighting his words, communicating his displeasure with the situation through his scrunched brows. He turns indignantly away from Armin’s teasing grin, and now his target is nowhere to be found. In fact, they’re the only ones left in the room. Reluctantly Eren stands, mourning his loss.

“You _know_ what,” Armin retorts, emphasizing his point by coming shoulder-to-shoulder with his friend–well, shoulder to bicep, really–jokingly nudging him and nodding toward the door they were supposed to have followed the others out of (and better get their asses out of _now_ if they know what’s good for them). “Eren, come on! Quit daydreaming and get going! We’re gonna miss roll call!”


	2. Told You So

Where is he? How could he have let him escape?

Eren’s eyes point straight ahead, trying to get a bead on him, scanning back and forth along the rows of soldiers arranged shortest to tallest in ranks of ten. He’s distracted from his search when Armin bumps into him, and once Armin has his attention, he nods at something, silently encouraging Eren to look in that direction.

He can’t find him, and Eren heaves a deep, mournful sigh and his shoulders slump, but he perks back up once he understands Armin’s gesture and locates his mark off to the side. The two scouts are silent as their eyes follow the captain walking the line of soldiers three rows ahead of them. The captain’s back is to them, so Eren decides he can get away with doing it just a _little_ longer.

Eren spaces out again almost immediately, closely following the man’s every move, clenching his fists when he sees Captain Levi walk around the front of the line and yank on the chest strap of a cadet nearly twice his height. From where he's standing, Eren can't make out the words or hear the low, stern, velvety voice that always sends shivers down his spine, but he doesn't have to. He knows he's scolding the cadet for improperly securing his harness.

Eren would never make that mistake, but now he’s considering doing it on purpose just to get Levi to touch him. 

The terrified cadet bends his arm behind his back to salute, giving Eren a full view of his captain’s perfect, handsome face. Eren gasps and swallows hard, feeling his cheeks burning as he corrects his posture in a hurry and looks sheepishly away.

He didn’t realize he was smiling until the older man suddenly looked up and made eye contact with him and he felt it physically fall off his face. Even from this distance, Eren saw the lightning-fast, barely-there smirk directed at him; another one of those nigh-imperceptible changes in Levi’s expression that only Eren is well-versed enough in to distinguish. Well, that’s not entirely true; Armin seems to pick up on them pretty well, too, as evidenced by the giant eyebrow raised at him once Levi stopped looking in their direction.

“Told you so,” Armin whispers, chuckling quietly at the chagrined sigh that is Eren’s admission of defeat.

After several long minutes of silence–with all of Eren’s attention still on the captain, naturally–Armin hears the lovesick doofus he’s proud to call his best friend say something under his breath. It was quieter than a whisper–Eren? _Quiet_? Impossible!–but Armin hears it loud and clear. In fact, Armin could hear it even before he said it–Eren thinks as loudly as he talks.

“God, I love that man,” Eren exhales, and though they’re both looking straight ahead and can’t see each other’s faces, Armin can tell that Eren has the same dreamy softness in his eyes as he does in his voice.

“I know,” Armin whispers back, reaching over to discreetly squeeze Eren’s hand, and when he returns it to his side where it belongs, he has a dreamy smile of his own. As much as he teases Eren about it, he’s happy for him. 

His best friend is in love.


	3. One Specific Soldier

Eren has been looking at Levi like that ever since the day he first saw him. In the beginning, it was only hero-worship, which is entirely understandable. Eren idolized the brave men and women of the Survey Corps, and he remained stubbornly determined to join them no matter how many times Mikasa punched him. But as they stood among the crowd every time the Corps departed on an expedition, Armin saw how Eren’s eyes gradually came to focus only on one specific soldier.

Surprisingly short for a man, blank-faced to the point of unfriendliness, and just all-around unremarkable-looking, one would never believe that he was as strong as an entire battalion on his own–or so the rumor goes. That little shrimp? No way. But Eren believed it, and eventually, so did Armin.

The hopeful young boys with big, excited eyes and even bigger dreams didn’t just watch the Survey Corps depart; they watched them return, every time without fail, even when they knew they’d be punished for sneaking out to do it. Most of the soldiers they saw leave weren’t there when the expedition party returned. In fact, the grand majority of them weren’t. But one man was always there, and that man was Captain Levi. 

As the years wore on, and the young boys grew into young men, each day just a little closer to enlistment age, so grew Eren’s admiration for Humanity’s Strongest Soldier. Eren never stopped telling Armin that he wanted to be just like him, but Armin eventually began to notice that Eren’s eyes were telling him something else. He could see plain as day that the starry-eyed sparkle of childhood wonder had given way to the somber, lovelorn heaviness of a boy longing for the person who’d stolen his heart. Eren still wanted to be like him, but now he also wanted to be _with_ him.

And now here they are, two grown men wearing the Wings of Freedom, who have been outside the walls and killed titans and lived to tell about it. Even after all these years, Eren is still swooning over Captain Levi and still making all those dopey faces at him. Really, the only thing that’s changed is that his childhood hero is now his commanding officer, and said commanding officer is currently courting him.

Armin thought Eren’s embarrassing lovesickness would have subsided now that he isn’t pathetically pining away for the man anymore, but the swooning and sighing and puppy-dog eyes have only gotten worse.


	4. The Biggest Ass In The World

It was finally Eren’s day off, which meant that his plans for the day mainly consisted of sleeping ’til noon, helping himself to whatever food was left in the mess hall, and then doing a whole lot of _absolutely nothing._

That’s why when Levi came marching into his room at half-past ten, he complained about being woken up too early, rolled onto his side, and put his pillow over his head.

And that’s why when his not-quite-half-awake brain slowly registered that Levi had something in his hand, took even longer to recognize what that something was, and then took even longer than _that_ to think about why Levi would have it in the first place, he felt like the biggest ass in the world. 

He’d forgotten their anniversary.

Thankfully Levi didn’t seem too upset about it. When that cold realization hit Eren and he bolted upright in bed and accidentally threw his pillow right at Levi’s head–which, thank fuck, he dodged and it hit the wall instead–Levi was only pouting a _little._

It was only fair that the blossom-end of a long-stemmed red rose thumped him square between the eyes a few seconds later. He deserved that one. Eren was a little worried about adding insult to injury by bursting into laughter while Levi stood there glaring at him with his arms crossed, but he got off with only a disapproving click of the tongue, a dramatic eye-roll, and a quip about what he should’ve done with the rose instead, which, coming from Levi, may actually be a very credible threat. It doesn’t matter that Levi had cut all the thorns off; the man can turn anything into a weapon. He’d once heard a rumor that Levi had bludgeoned a man to death with a stale loaf of bread.

Despite being one of the more ridiculous rumors he’d heard about his captain, Eren believed it. Even if it wasn’t true, he doesn’t doubt that Levi could easily make it so.

Eren promised Levi he’d make it up to him and tried to entice him to join him for a couple more hours of sleep, but Levi was having none of it. He needed Eren up and out of bed now. Evidently, he’d made plans for them, but they could wait until Eren had a shower, which, even though Levi had already had one, he conceded in joining him for, so long as they didn’t get too carried away.

As soon as they stepped into the shower together, Eren got on his knees and apologized. 

_Profusely._


	5. Best Behavior

Eren was already giddy just from the trip alone. It was a beautiful day for a ride. The weather was perfect; sunny but not too hot due to the gentle breeze. But his giddiness was mostly due to it being one of the rare occasions Levi allowed him to sit in the saddle with him in public. They wore their civvies and light, unmarked summer cloaks–no wings today–and they had to keep their hoods up, but that didn’t bother him. Being recognized is always a pain, especially if you are the captain of the Survey Corps or, you know, a _titan._ Not only would civilian clothes not draw attention to them, but the relative anonymity also meant they could safely sneak a few smooches under their hoods.

Eren’s eyes lit up when they rode their way into the city and he saw what was going on. He was so surprised; this couldn’t actually be what Levi planned for their anniversary. Could it? Eren was hopeful, but he refrained from saying anything about it. Levi might have been heading for some other place in town and not the fairgrounds. Turns out he was; he led them past the fair, but only to leave his horse at the hitching rail at an inn where several other very bored-looking horses were hanging out in the shade.

But when Levi helped him dismount (which is to say, _took his hand and then held him by the waist_ ), smiled at him, and then led him toward the bustling square, Eren wasn’t just happy; he was beside himself with joy. Levi really _did_ intend to take him to the fair.

Levi _hates_ crowds; he says people are annoying and noisy and smell bad. And no matter how much he hates it, Levi goes to crowded places anyway, though never willingly–it comes with the job. But today, Levi actually _chose_ to bring him here for the sole reason that he knew he would like it, so Eren knows how special this already is. But there’s another thing–very few people besides Eren have ever been allowed to learn that Captain Levi has a playful side, and being treated to that secret part of him is even more special. Levi never reveals that side of him to anyone else–just him.

Levi was good at every game he tried, but he was downright _remarkable_ at one in particular. While Eren had won a few prizes such as small bags of sweets, a lollipop in the shape of a unicorn’s horn that Levi told him he was absolutely not allowed to eat in public, and a tadpole in a jar that he immediately set free in the nearby pond, Levi was so skilled that he actually made one booth _run out of prizes_ –and that was the one with the knife-throwing game.

Eren already wanted to drag Levi off to make out after getting all hot and bothered watching him demonstrate his unparalleled skill in something that could both protect him _and_ win him candy, but after seeing Levi distribute his mountain of not-so-hard-won stuffed animals among the local children, he wanted to make out with something much lower than Levi’s mouth. 

He’d convinced Levi to try out some of the foods the vendors were all yelling over each other about but was warned not to spoil his dinner _or else_. Who was he kidding? Eren could shut down every food stall there and still have room for more. Still, Eren limited himself to only a few things, which they shared–he didn’t want to risk displeasing Levi after he’d already forgotten their anniversary _and_ lost an embarrassing amount of his money by refusing to give up until he’d finally succeeded in throwing that goddamn ball through that stupid motherfucking hole. 

The last food they tried ended up being Eren’s favorite. Levi said it looked like worm-infested cow dung that was growing mold (Eren thought it looked more like a pile of leftover noodles–didn’t matter what it looked like, Eren was gonna eat it regardless) and then bitched about how Eren had managed to cover his entire front with the sugary powder that was on it. Despite his _very_ vocal distaste for its appearance and its messiness, it seemed to Eren that Levi rather enjoyed the big greasy clump of fried dough.

Eren enjoyed eating his portion, but what he enjoyed even more was watching Levi eat his, and he couldn’t stop discreetly staring at the man nibbling it happily as they wandered through the streets. He also couldn’t keep himself from laughing when Levi caught him staring and scowled at him, especially not once he saw the tiny dab of white sugar on the tip of his nose. Eren was tempted to lick it off, but again, he was trying to be on his best behavior, so he settled for cleaning it off with his thumb and then brought his best behavior down to slightly-better-than-usual behavior by licking that instead. But he did it suggestively, and his behavior was demoted to just _okay,_ though Levi didn’t seem to mind.

Eren couldn’t remember the last time he’d had so much fun and silently wondered if Levi had ever had fun like this at all.

There were a few games that they had yet to try, but Levi decided he’d had enough fun when a man in a stupid-looking jacket asked him if he’d like to ride the pony.

They still had a lot of time before dinner, and Levi cruelly shot down Eren’s idea for how they could have even _more_ fun, so instead of leaving the fair, they went over to the street where vendors were hawking various goods and trinkets–and where there _weren’t_ any games or pony rides. It was fun checking out all the different items laid out on the tables along both sides of the street, but neither saw anything they wanted to actually buy instead of just look at. Not until they reached the end of the line. Something there caught Levi’s eye, and he immediately got out his wallet.

The noise faded away to a dull hum as they walked farther and farther from the crowded town square. Once they were mostly in the clear, Levi let Eren hold his hand until they got to the empty field on the outskirts, whereupon Levi kissed him and then began fighting with the strange object under his arm.

Levi was declared the victor and ended up with something that resembled a large, yellow paper bird, which then challenged him to a rematch. It looked so familiar to Eren; he swore he’d seen one of these before, but it’s been so long that he couldn’t quite remember what it was called. He thought about it while watching Levi trying to kill the leashed falcon by repeatedly throwing it face-first into the ground, and– _aha!_

“A kite! I had one when I was a kid!” Eren walked over to rescue the poor creature, which Levi scowled adorably at him for trying to take from his hands. Eventually, Levi gave in, sighed in defeat, and then stood beside Eren to observe.

“I saw a picture of one in a book when I was little. Always wanted one,” Levi confessed so wistfully that Eren immediately felt the overwhelming urge to comfort him, which he did with a kiss. 

“I think I remember how to do this. Watch, I’ll show you.” 

Eren licked his fingertip and held it up, and after turning his back to the breeze, he motioned for Levi to come over. Levi held the kite, Eren the spool, and, hoping that he wouldn’t fail miserably and embarrass himself in front of the one person he wants to impress, Eren took off running and prayed that if he couldn’t make it fly, he at least wouldn’t trip.

There was a sudden tug, and Eren worried that he’d run too far and ran out of string, but upon looking down at the spool in his hand, he saw that he had plenty to spare–and it was rapidly unwinding. Eren stopped in his tracks and looked up at the yellow thing in the sky, but it was the wrong yellow thing, and he cursed the spots in his eyes. But then Levi was laughing beside him, and then they were running side by side, and all was right with the world.

They laid on the grass, half-dozing, half-watching the kite soar to and fro over their heads as they took turns holding its tether, talking about nothing and exchanging lazy kisses until the sun began to set. They reeled in the kite and left it on the grass for some lucky kid to discover.

They were both hungry again, yet opted to take the scenic route along the river instead of making a beeline for the restaurant. Despite his growling stomach, Eren was glad they took the long way because there was a pretty bridge covered with arched trellises that, when crossed, made them feel like they were entering a tunnel made entirely of flowers. Even though there were scores of people still wandering about, Levi kissed him under the privacy of that dreamlike canopy of colorful summer blooms. A long one, too. With tongue. 

It was just starting to get dark enough for the fireflies to come out when they arrived at the restaurant Levi had chosen for their anniversary dinner. It was beautiful inside, quiet and cozy, candles and wine and a pretty lady in a fancy dress playing the piano while they dined. Eren never had such good food in his entire life, and the _actual steak_ from a _real cow_ that Levi ordered for him wasn’t even the best part of the meal. After he’d cleaned his plate so thoroughly it shined, Levi bought him _cake._

Sure, Levi gave him a dirty look for eating so fast, but he was smiling while he did it, and he licked the corner of his napkin to wipe the frosting off his lip. Perhaps that was his apology for not kissing him in the restaurant, but they’d removed their cloaks to eat, and there was one person who seemed like they recognized Levi, though his gorgeous death-glare discouraged them from approaching.

After such a full day and now with an even fuller stomach, Eren was getting sleepy. But when he yawned, Levi barked at him not to fall asleep on him because their evening wasn’t over just yet, and whatever Levi had planned involved more physical activity.

Eren was thrilled to feel Levi reaching for his hand as they walked along the city streets, now mostly cleared of people as the games had all shut down for the night, and only certain merchants and food vendors remained. They quietly enjoyed the nighttime scenery and how nicely the atmosphere changed after the sun set. There were now lanterns hanging from the buildings and stalls along the road, and the warm glow they imparted was decidedly romantic. So was the soft music playing in the distance, all the way up until it wasn’t in the distance anymore.

A modest crowd gathered around a little wooden stage with more of those glowing lanterns hanging from it, and on that stage was a group of performers, some playing instruments, some dancing, and some singing. According to Levi, this was a famous musical troupe that travelled around the cities, and this week they just happened to be visiting Trost for the fair. Eren wondered how many people knew about Levi’s fondness for music. 

Levi didn’t take them up to the stage with the others. He took them to where it was darker, and where there were fewer people, and where they would do the same thing all the other couples there were–they were going to dance.

They felt freer under cover of night. No one would recognize the titan, though if anyone got close enough to see that the other (shorter) one was a man, they might recognize the captain.

The two of them weren’t sure if they cared anymore.

So Levi took Eren in his arms and they danced, clumsily at first, but under Levi’s patient instruction, Eren eventually got the hang of it, and they swayed together like a weeping willow in the breeze. They held each other close. They nuzzled and kissed. They smiled at each other in the dark. It was magical. The music was beautiful; the fireflies were beautiful; Levi was beautiful–the only thing that wasn’t beautiful were the mosquitos. Eren didn’t mind them that much, but after an hour or so of magic, Levi was slapping his neck and cursing up a storm, so they decided to call it a night.

Levi led them back to their horse, and though Eren wished tonight would never end, he was content–and tired.

But Levi didn’t mount the horse. He checked to see how much water was left in the trough, got a few carrots and apples out of the saddlebag, laid them on the hay in the feeder, patted and cooed at the gigantic beast as if it were a puppy, and then led them into the inn. As Levi stood at the counter, Eren looked around the well-decorated interior. It was the most upscale inn he’d ever seen, and he wondered what kind of surprise Levi had planned for him now.

They walked past the dancers on the floor and the woman on the stage behind them crooning a rather suggestive ballad, so it wasn’t more music or dancing they were here for. They walked past the bar; not drinks, either. Walked past the dining room; the kitchen wasn’t even open to begin with. 

Levi stood on the first step of the grand carpeted staircase with one hand on the banister. Eren suddenly found himself pinned in place, staring at Levi’s back with his thoughts running in excited circles. Levi had been waiting for Eren to follow, so when he hadn’t, he turned to peer over his shoulder at Eren with a look that nearly stopped his racing heart cold dead. 

Levi said nothing, didn’t tell him to hurry up or make fun of the stupid face he was undoubtedly making at him, just waited patiently for Eren to join him. Levi’s eyes were light and sparkling when he smirked at Eren. Eren finally got the picture when Levi raised his arm and motioned for him to come. Eren swallowed, smiled at Levi, and strode toward the handsome man waiting for him like the absolute gentleman he was.

Once Eren was beside him on the bottom step, Levi placed his hand on the small of Eren’s back and led him up the stairs.


	6. Thirsty As Hell

Eren returned to headquarters a little late the next day. They’d stayed in bed until the very last minute before they had to check out of their room. Levi said it was because he felt bad about not letting Eren sleep in on his day off, but the truth of the matter was that he was the one who needed the extra rest, so it worked out perfectly.

Armin figured he wouldn’t see Eren at breakfast, and half expected that he wouldn’t be at lunch, either. He was already sitting down with a tray of whatever it was they were serving in the mess that day–he didn’t really care what it was anymore since it always tasted the same, just with different colored chunks depending on what day of the week it was. He was just about to tuck into his midday meal when he looked up from his bowl and saw none other than Eren Jaeger striding through the double-doors with a suspicious spring in his step.

“Hey, Eren! Come sit with me! You hungry?” Armin calls across the way, secretly thankful for the extra few seconds delay in facing the daunting bowl of _whatever_ he knew he’d eventually have to eat and be grateful for.

Eren smiles when he spots his friend sitting all by himself at a table near the back, but he also spots the disturbing way Armin is smiling at him as he walks over to join him. Whatever. He’s too happy to care about whatever it is Armin’s up to.

“Nah, we ate before we left. Maybe some water, though. I’m thirsty as hell.” Eren makes himself as comfortable as possible on the hard wooden slab and gladly accepts the water Armin pushes over to him.

“So,” Armin asks nonchalantly, looking away from the scout cheerfully chugging down the entire mug of water, choosing instead to watch himself taking spoonfuls of his _something_ and then dumping them back in the bowl where they land with a distinctly unappetizing plop. “How was your date?”

“Amazing,” Eren says, slamming the empty wooden stein onto the table and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. 

“Where did he take you?” Armin asks, subtle double entendre ultimately going over Eren’s head.

“He took me to the fair, can you believe it?” He answers with a minute curve to his lips, but his hands are in his lap, and his eyes are glued to his empty cup. Interesting, Armin thinks, picking up on Eren’s unwitting message. 

“Really?” Armin asks, scooting closer to him, causing Eren to peer over at his curious face for a moment before abruptly returning his attention to his empty cup, rolling it upright between his hands, now slightly hunched in on himself. “Did you play any games?” Eren’s back immediately straightens, and his eyes light up.

“Armin, you would not believe how good he is,” Eren asserts, and he thinks Armin is just taking a normal sip of tea, utterly oblivious to the snickering he’s hiding with his mug. “He played one of those knife-throwing games and–get this–they actually ran out of prizes. I’m glad I was wearing my cloak because I don’t think I’ve ever been more turned on in my life.”

Since this is now an appropriate time to laugh, Armin does so openly, and Eren smiles wider, clearly proud of his man’s talent for carnival games. But when he asks a follow-up question, the amusement in Eren’s expression slowly melts into a look of thoughtfulness. “Did you keep all the prizes? Sounds like there were a lot.”

“No, he–” Eren sighs, and he’s silent for a spell while his expression changes into something new. When he speaks again, it’s with a sentimental smile on his bitten lips and a glow developing on his cheeks. “–he gave them all away. I think some of the kids were afraid of him at first, or maybe just confused about why this little scary-looking man was shoving a stuffed animal in their face.” 

Eren chuckles softly at the memory, the love-glow on his face growing as he stares blankly into his empty mug, seemingly reliving the moment. He sighs with a deep contentment that Armin only witnesses in Eren when he’s talking about Levi. Eren’s world comes back into focus, and when he speaks next, he sounds so adorably smitten that it warms Armin’s heart. “I don’t think a single kid went home that night without a stuffed bear in their arms.”

“Wow. That was really kind of him.” 

“Yeah,” Eren whispers to the table and says nothing more.

Armin is so grateful that Eren ended up with his childhood hero-turned-crush-turned-mentor. Captain Levi had a reputation, to put it lightly, so at first, he wasn’t so sure he liked them being together. Who wouldn’t be concerned about their best friend dating someone who once kicked his teeth out and made him scrub floors for hours? But now he couldn’t be happier about it. Levi doesn’t just protect Eren with the ferocity of a rabid beast; he treats Eren like a prince. He dotes on Eren, makes him smile like he’s never seen him smile before, and has never once made him cry. 

Obviously, it took Mikasa much longer to warm up to the idea since she never liked Levi to begin with. She was jealous at first, and then she damn-near smothered Eren with something that went way beyond her usual overprotectiveness. She even went so far as to disobey their commanding officer. Nothing anyone said could convince her to change her mind, but then one day, something happened that made her do it all on her own. 

They’d all been having dinner together in the mess hall, and Sasha had leaned across the table to steal something off Christa’s plate. Mikasa froze and got this weirdly blank look on her face until Sasha was sitting back down with an entire steamed potato on her fork. Mikasa stared for another few seconds, blinked, and looked back up at Sasha, who was smiling and chewing happily, bits of potato on the corners of her mouth and three buttons on her blouse undone. A few more seconds went by, then Mikasa abruptly stood up, turned on her heel, and stomped out of the mess hall. No one but Armin noticed that her cheeks were red.

Everyone was stunned by her sudden departure, and a few were so worried that they chased after her to find out what was wrong, but Mikasa had locked herself in her room and refused to come out. No one ever found out why. She’s still overprotective of Eren, and she still doesn’t quite _like_ Levi, but after that night, she has significantly chilled out about it.

But Mikasa is not in the room–and conveniently, neither are very many others–and Armin’s way too curious about Eren’s date to let this golden opportunity pass him by. 

“What else did you guys do?” Armin breaks the silence to ask, dying to know more because he knows there _is_ more, and possibly a _lot_ more because Eren’s still fascinated with the cup, but now he’s fiddling with his thumbs and shifting in his seat, too.

“He bought a kite, and we played around with it for a while, and then we took a walk along the river, and then we had dinner.” 

While all of that is admittedly very sweet and very romantic, Eren’s not chewing on his lip and trying to crush his mug in his hands because they played with a kite, took a walk, and ate dinner.

“That it?” Armin asks, leaning in closer to jostle Eren with his shoulder, blatantly prying for more details. “Did you do anything else?”

“Well, uh, we ate cake and then he took me... danc...ing…” Eren trails off, looking up unprompted as if he somehow sensed his presence, and immediately stiffens his posture.

He must’ve known they were talking about him because at that very moment, who else but the man himself comes waltzing through the door. It takes Levi longer to notice Eren because Commander Erwin is slowly walking beside him, and it seems like they’re in the middle of an important discussion because Levi looks more annoyed than usual.

However, when Levi walks closer and finally notices Eren (staring, as usual), Armin damn-near falls out of his seat. 

The notoriously poker-faced captain’s small eyes widen for an instant, and he stops in his tracks in front of their table so abruptly that Commander Erwin just barely avoids crashing into him. Armin thinks Levi’s cheeks seemed awfully pink when he locked eyes with Eren for just a little too long, but Levi soon composes himself. He adjusts his already perfectly straight cravat and then clears his throat.

“Eren,” Levi says, cordially greeting his scout with a genteel tip of his head just as he always does, but this time there’s something weird about his voice.

“C-captain,” Eren responds in kind, but his cheeks are about a hundred shades deeper than Levi’s. Eren’s obviously fighting to act as natural as possible, resorting to chewing on the inside of his lip to prevent his smile from widening. 

Erwin observes the awkward exchange with open interest, and Armin glances up to meet the towering man’s sly blue eyes, which flit over to the entertaining scene playing out beside them and then back to Armin; the commander has his arms crossed, and Armin can see his fingers tapping where they’re hidden just beneath his armpit. The commander reveals his amusement to him with a minute tilt of the shoulders and a briefly raised eyebrow.

Armin grins but then returns his attention to the two hopelessly awkward lovebirds, not wanting to miss another second of this delightful treat they’re giving him.

Levi regards Eren for a second more, clears his throat again, and then proceeds past him as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. Eren’s posture softens once Levi is out of sight, and his hands return to his lap to watch himself pick at a hangnail while his smile continues its fierce battle against his teeth.

Armin waits until they’re safely out of earshot of their officers before scooting as close to Eren as he can without actually sitting on his lap. He leans forward to look directly into Eren’s avoidant eyes and doesn’t stop gawking at his blushing face with wide-eyed amazement as he whispers very quietly, “oh my god. No way.”

This statement seems to have offended Eren, who instantly jolts up and leans away from Armin to look at him with furrowed brows, sending Armin a message that he reads loud and clear–and it’s not the one Eren intended. “No way _what._ ” Eren grumbles back, crossing his arms and slanting his eyes to scowl at a loose thread on his sleeve while the color in his cheeks deepens.

“You two finally…?” Armin hasn’t moved from where he was, which was about two inches away from Eren’s face. 

Eren’s face turns from blushing pink to beet-red. He’s startled at being found out so easily, but maybe that wasn’t what Armin was referring to. How could he have known?! Eren exhales his defensiveness and gives in. He was going to tell him eventually. “Yeah, we um. Did,” Eren confesses to his lap after a dreamy sigh and then dons a smile to match.

“Congrats,” Armin says, and then twists around to observe the departing officers and also to give Eren a little break from being stared at so he can get his face under control in some semblance of privacy.

Eren was unable to look away from his fidgeting hands until he noticed Armin’s entire body twist around to look at something behind them. Armin saw something back there that made him hiss _‘holy shit,’_ so whatever it is must be good if it has Armin cursing. No way he’s going to miss out on something like that.

It _was_ something good. Very good. It was Levi’s magnificent ass, and it makes him curse all the time, so–wait, why did that make Armin curse? Yeah, so what if he’s openly admiring it. It’s his ass to admire, so that better not be what Armin is doing or he’ll kick _his_ ass, and–

“You did it to _him?_ ” Armin watches Levi’s back until he and the commander disappear from view, and when he turns back around to look at Eren, Armin looks so awestruck that it’s actually kinda frightening.

“Wh-what! How–” Eren stumbles over his words in his panic, but Armin understands the simple question Eren’s trying to ask but mangling horribly.

“It was either that, or you kicked his bad ankle while you were dancing, but… Somehow I don’t think that’s the case.” Armin smirks accusingly at Eren, whose mouth is open and whose face is somehow even redder. “Damn, Eren. Way to go.”

Eren feels like he should deny it even though what he really wants to do is brag about it, but he can’t think of a rebuttal and doesn’t get a chance to say anything anyway because Armin beat him to the punch.

“Sooo… how was it?”

Eren sputters, mortified, accidentally punching the bench because this time it was his body that beat his mouth to a reaction–by instantly and violently tensing up from head to toe.

“Armin!!!”


	7. The Bees And The Bees

Eren closed his eyes, held his arms out as if spreading invisible wings, and with a sigh, he went into a freefall. 

“Oi!” Levi shouted upon hearing the impact, and Eren responded with a groan.

Eren couldn’t open his eyes. He knew Levi was there and that he was unhappy, but he’s just so tired, and this bed is so comfortable. The blanket puffed and billowed on either side of him like a pair of giant lips when his dead weight collided with the mattress; the bed swallowed him whole, and he found that he’d gone to heaven after all.

“Don’t you dare get into that bed with your clothes on. You were lying on the ground.” 

“But _Leeeee,_ I’m already comfortable,” Eren whined, yet Levi had no retort. Strange. He slowly pried one eyelid open, revealing that Levi was still standing in the same place he’d stopped to take his shoes off, but now he had his arms folded over his chest and was sending him one of those warning glares that Eren knew better than to disregard. 

That reminded him–his shoes. Eren peeked down at his feet, except he couldn’t see them because his legs were dangling over the edge of the mattress. He wiggled his toes instead. _Oops._ Both shoes were flung toward the door in rapid succession, but somehow Levi looked even unhappier than before he’d taken them off.

“Clothes. Off.”

Eren presented no further argument and also refrained from cracking wise about the suggestive nature of Levi’s order. Best behavior and all. Gathering the last of his strength, Eren heaved himself up off the bed, and the next time he saw Levi, he looked much happier, though he’s still keeping his eye on him. Levi, satisfied that Eren was starting to undress, finally saw to his own clothing.

Eren likes that look of approval. It’s an extra incentive to keep Levi _fully_ satisfied at all times. 

Thinking about all the ways he might ensure Levi’s satisfaction reminded him of their current situation. They’re naked in a hotel room on their anniversary. Eren wondered if this meant he would be satisfying Levi differently tonight.

Levi laughed–genuinely laughed, full and bright and musical–when Eren did a double-take at the knives strapped to his bare ankles. Eren’s embarrassment about being caught making another stupid face in front of him quickly disappeared, and he joined him in his laughter. Good thing Eren didn’t know about the one in his shoe, or he might’ve made an even stupider face. Just wait until he took his shirt off. What kind of face would he make when he saw the pistol holstered under his arm? How did he not notice it when they were dancing toe-to-toe (or toe- _on_ -toe)?

Although Levi was naked from the waist down, sex was now the furthest thing from Eren’s mind. Just being in the presence of this wonderful man is everything he could ever want or need.

Well, maybe that and a shower.

Much to Eren’s endless delight, he got both at the same time. The shower was purely pragmatic; quick and cold to rinse the day’s sweat from their tired bodies and provide them some reprieve from the summer heat before they got into that big, comfortable bed together.

The sheets were cool and silky against their skin, and Eren never knew that something as simple as bedsheets could feel this luxurious, or dare he say–indulgent.

He’s so grateful for the man in his arms. Grateful for all the little, everyday things he does for him, and for all the extravagant ones as well. Levi always gives him the best of the best even when it isn’t their anniversary.

Eren didn’t need material gifts from Levi. He’s more than happy just to have his company. Eren has told him as much, yet Levi was still hell-bent on spoiling him every chance he got. He’s learned to just accept it; giving him gifts somehow makes Levi even happier than receiving one himself. For a while, Eren tried to figure out why he insisted on spoiling him so much, but one day a thought occurred to him that made him decide not to question it anymore. Levi didn’t grow up in Shiganshina; he grew up in the slums beneath Mitras.

“I had so much fun today,” Eren said during a break in kissing, and he held Levi’s face in his hands so he couldn't look away until he’d thanked him correctly. “Thank you, Levi.” Eren punctuated his words with a kiss on the nose that made Levi forcefully turn his head and mumble something that Eren couldn’t quite make out. Something about having fun too? 

Eren loves seeing him like this. When they’re alone, he isn’t Captain Levi; he’s just a man like any other. He didn't need to pretend to be Humanity’s Strongest Soldier. He didn’t need to keep up the facade for everyone else’s sake. That was not to say that he _wasn’t_ humanity’s strongest, because he undoubtedly was, but his title wasn’t the whole of him, and only Eren knew this. Only Eren got the whole Levi, and that was a profoundly special privilege. He’s both honored and humbled to have Levi entrust himself to him.

Eren had to tell him this, had to thank Levi again and again until he’d etched his endless gratitude deep in his bones.

So Eren kissed him more.

He kissed Levi until he was sighing, until his body was soft and malleable like a lump of clay for his hands to mold and shape however his heart desired. Eren was curious to see how far that softness extended and to see if Levi might be amenable to a little more thanks. Eren’s hand slipped from Levi’s cheek, which was so pink that it called to mind that first mouthwatering bite of the steak Levi treated him to for dinner. Eren was already hungry again, but realizing he’d just compared Levi’s face to meat and, no matter how unrelated the two were, was developing an erection while doing so was disturbing enough to put him off his appetite.

Eren refused to think more deeply about it and pushed the intrusive thought aside. He trailed his fingers along his jaw, letting them linger there to appreciate the beautiful contradiction known as Captain Levi.

Levi’s face was unusually soft and youthful for a man of his presumed age, so much so that the shadow of stubble he felt on his chin was at odds with what he saw. Levi’s features were so delicate that they wouldn’t seem out of place on a woman, yet everything about him was unmistakably man. Levi’s eyes were of an unusual shade resembling steel, icy and sharp, yet up close, they’re a gentle blue, and whenever Levi’s gaze was on him, it was never cold. Levi was short of stature, but his small body was not frail by any means; he was built of solid, powerful muscle and stronger than anyone would guess. Humanity saw Captain Levi as a cold, emotionless, and indiscriminately violent man, and that couldn’t be further from the truth.

Overflowing with affection for him, Eren cuddled up close to Levi’s side and let his hands wander. He ran his thumb along Levi’s jawbone, appreciating the rough beginnings of the five o’clock (or, in Levi’s case, 11 o’clock) shadow just beginning to show against his porcelain skin, and Levi hummed in enjoyment and shut his eyes to soak up the attention. 

Eren skimmed along Levi’s throat until he found his pulse. He lingered there, grateful for the sensation of the precious lifeblood rushing through the unprotected vein under his fingertips. When Levi tilted his head back and further exposed his neck, Eren marveled over just how extraordinary it is that Levi entrusted him with the most vital, delicate part of his body, the place that if Eren chose to open, would snuff out his life in an instant. What an unfathomable honor it was for Levi to have so much faith in him that he willingly placed himself in the ultimate position of vulnerability in his presence.

Eren reverently kissed there, where the thrumming proof of life feels stronger against his lips.

He then moved on to the next thing that Levi had entrusted to him, and when his palm was over it, he felt how slow and steady it beat, further proof that Levi felt safe in his hands. No one but Eren knew how surprisingly delicate Levi’s heart was, and Eren would always treat it with utmost care; he would cherish and protect and nurture Levi’s heart as long as he lived. 

For a while, the two just lay there with their eyes closed while Eren idly ran his hand over Levi’s body, both sighing and enjoying each other’s company. But Eren was feeling extra affectionate, and he wanted to find out if Levi was in the mood to let him spoil him a little more. Eren’s touch drifted lower than it had so far, and once he began lazily fondling him beneath the blanket, Levi cracked open one sleepy eye, and it peered over at him before closing again.

“I thought you were tired,” Levi muttered, and his voice was a little slurred and drowsy, but he didn’t object; he sounded amused rather than irritated.

“I’m never too tired for this,” Eren insisted, and Levi was further amused by the mischievous lilt to his words and how Eren squeezed him under the blanket to emphasize his point before switching back to massaging it and petting it with his thumb. Levi couldn’t think of how to respond to that, and he had to admit that it _was_ getting interested, but he knew Eren must be just as tired as he was. 

“I appreciate the offer, but I don’t think I’ll be able to move for a while.” Levi may not have been able to stand up right then, but apparently, there was still one part of him that was. 

“That’s not a problem. All I want you to do is lie back and relax while I take care of you.” Eren tried to convince Levi he meant it by nuzzling his nose along his jaw and down his neck while he continued unhurriedly stroking and kneading his penis under the sheets to coax him into full hardness.

“You sure? You really don’t have to, you can just get some rest, and we can do this in the morning.” Levi was aware that his dick was contradicting him, but it wasn't like he had much control over that. Eren’s touch was always welcome, and it was always arousing even when it’s relaxed and undemanding in a way that felt more intimate and comforting than erotic, just as it was right then.

“Positive. I really, really want to make you feel good right now.” 

Levi swallowed and just did as Eren requested: he closed his eyes and relaxed. Eren disappeared under the blanket.

Levi’s body jerked and his eyes shot open, surprised at how suddenly there was a hot mouth on his cock, and Eren used his hands to silently shush him by rubbing soothingly over his hips until Levi’s body relaxed again. One hand stayed on Levi’s hip to keep him calm. He used the other to gently tug and knead his scrotum, occasionally drifting lower to massage his perineum while sucking and licking until the organ in his mouth was full and stiff. Once Levi lengthened beyond what he could fit in his mouth, Eren’s hand left Levi’s hip to wrap around his shaft instead. 

Eren’s lips stayed pressed against his fist, and Levi gasped and twitched while Eren’s head and hand moved up and down in unison to leave no part of his cock untouched. Eren’s other hand was still at work beneath it, caressing and exploring between his legs with no particular rhythm.

The mismatched patterns playing off one another had Levi’s mind going blank, and when the fingers that were cupping and rubbing his testicles walked themselves down to tease his hole, Levi gasped hard, and his toes curled. Levi’s hand slipped under the blanket, and he listened to all the sloppy noises and enthusiastic groans coming from Eren, drowning in the intense pleasure his precious one was giving him and running his fingers through his damp hair.

His very damp hair. It wasn’t that wet before. Levi trailed his thumb across Eren’s temple and felt the sweat pouring down it. Now that he was paying attention to it, he realized that the wetness he felt at his groin wasn’t all saliva. It was way too hot and humid for Eren to be doing that under the blanket. How had Eren not suffocated yet?

“Eren,” Levi panted, not realizing how out of breath he was until he tried to speak. He gently scratched Eren’s scalp to get his attention until he was able to talk again, but Eren kept sucking, his only response an appreciative hum that Levi felt all through his cock. “Eren, hey...” Eren’s hum was inquisitive that time, but he didn’t take his mouth off until Levi repeated himself.

Levi peeled the blanket away to find Eren looking up at him with curious eyes and drool running down his chin. The sight of his cock resting against Eren’s sweaty, flushed face had _Levi’s_ temperature rising. 

Eren stayed right where he was, silently gazing at Levi with a glazed-over look, but then he began idly running his fingertips up and down his length, sliding easily along the wet flesh. Levi had suddenly forgotten why he called for Eren, but when a movement drew his eyes to Eren’s mouth–he saw Eren licking away some of the excess saliva from his red, swollen lips. Now he remembered what he wanted to do. 

“Come here. I want to kiss you.”

Eren was dazed and dizzy, partially from lack of oxygen, but mostly from the high he got from inhaling the masculine scent that took its place while he was trapped under the sheets with a cock in his mouth. He always gets drunker off Levi’s scent than he does when he’s out drinking all night with the squad. He crawled into Levi’s open arms and, as promised, was immediately kissed, which did nothing to help his lightheadedness.

Kissing Eren’s plush, pillowy, post-blowjob lips was one of the best parts of getting head from him. Levi loved how they felt pressing against his and loved even more how Eren moanEd whenever he sucked and bit the bottom one when it was all swollen and hypersensitive like that–exactly as he was doing. Eren was also doing something that made Levi realize that maybe he wasn’t as tired as he thought.

There’s no way he was giving up Eren’s gorgeous lips to tell him what he wanted him to do, so instead of verbally instructing him, Levi decided to just do it himself by grabbing Eren’s rolling hips and lifting them so he could use his hand to rub them together. Eren foiled his plans anyway when Levi snaked his arm between their bodies to wrap his hand around them, but it was okay because Eren only broke the kiss to moan when he squeezed their erections together. 

Levi wasn’t usually a glass-half-full kind of guy, but when he remembered that he could barely hold on well enough to do this, he chose to think of it as their cocks being too big and not that his hand was too small. Really, Eren was rather well-endowed, and he himself was nothing to sneeze at either, so that’s just as valid an explanation. Levi also chose to think that Eren’s fingers came to rest with his because he wanted them to do it together, not because his cock kept slipping out of his hand.

Their kisses deepened as they pleasured each other in unison, and their relaxed movements sped up as the slickness between them steadily increased. Their hands slid easily with a vulgar squelching sound, and the more their pre-ejaculate oozed from them, the louder it got. Since Levi didn’t have to support his own weight, he utilized his free hand to touch more of Eren, searching for a position where he could comfortably press and rub against Eren’s entrance, which tightened briefly at the touch while Eren gasped and keened into his mouth.

Eren hunched over Levi to keep their lips together when he pushed himself onto his knees and reached between Levi’s parted thighs to return the favor. Now their pace was anything but relaxed, and Eren’s stuttering moans had turned into desperate whines. His hips rocked back to push himself harder against Levi’s fingers, silently begging for Levi to finally put them inside. He’s desperate for more, to offer more of himself to the man he loves more than anything in the world, to feel more of him, to feel all of him, so wound up in his desire for him that he couldn’t hold back.

Eren’s lips finally parted from Levi’s, which were now as flushed and full as his, but not because he planned to stop kissing him. He only stopped kissing Levi’s lips to kiss his face instead, from the corner of his mouth to his cheek, from his cheek to his jaw and then lower, down to where he planted hungry, desperate, wound-up kisses all over his neck. Eren had been trying to block out what his mind and body were screaming at him, but it became too loud to ignore. He finally acknowledged them, and he remembered just how bad he wanted it. The desire was overpowering and filled him with bravery, and he shuddered when it broke through the last of his reserves.

But then, out of the blue, the raging storm inside him came to an abrupt halt as the eye passed over him. The sudden quiet calmed his swirling emotions long enough to grant Eren a moment of clarity in which he could truly consider his decision. Though the storm returned, the turbulence was subsiding, and he could see the sun starting to peek through. He was entirely at peace.

“Levi,” Eren whispered in between the kisses that made Levi writhe beneath him, not noticing that they’d stopped stroking in favor of focusing on the fingers exploring between each other’s cheeks. He sighed against Levi’s skin, kissed his throat, and then asked. “Can we?”

Levi went stock still. He knew what Eren was asking, and he wasn’t sure how to answer.

It’s just sex. Everyone does it. So why was he so weird about it when it came to Eren? 

It shouldn’t be such a big deal to him, but he had the same reaction every time he thought about it in regards to Eren. It made no sense to him. He’d already done sexual things with Eren. He _wanted_ to have sex with Eren. It’s not like he was ashamed or shy about it. He’d been around it all his life. He’d seen people doing it in alleyways, grown up hearing it happen on the other side of his bedroom walls; hell, his mother did it for a living. 

All it was was two or, as he once witnessed in the back of a seedy bar, sometimes _more_ people getting together, fucking for a couple minutes, getting their rocks off, and then going on their merry way. Simple as that. None of those people ever seemed to think it was a big deal. Happens all the time, natural as eating and breathing and shitting. It’s nothing special. Most people didn’t even care if they never saw each other again, just like the man he never met who knocked his mom up and then fucked off forever. 

That’s the way he’s always seen it done, and he never found it appealing. It didn’t even look enjoyable. It put him off the idea of sex entirely. That changed when he met Eren.

Maybe that’s what’s behind his apprehension about doing it with Eren. He couldn’t imagine using his body to get off, acting like he was nothing special, just a warm hole to stick his dick in. To be that close, that _intimate_ with him and then discard him after he finished to go off and find a new one. That’s not what he wanted from Eren, and he never wanted Eren to think that’s all he wanted from him. He’s so scared of it that he’s never even dared to put his fingers inside him.

Levi knew he was just being paranoid. They both knew that’s not why they got together. They’ve already been together for years, and neither of them are going anywhere. But Eren was just too special to him, too precious. He didn’t want to take the slightest chance if Eren could end up feeling like he’d been used by him, even though they both wanted it and knew it. 

Eren might be the first person he’d ever wanted to have sex with, but he was not his plaything; never had been, never will be, and he’d never been that to Eren. Eren was his partner, his equal, and Levi wanted him to be that to him forever.

Levi didn’t know how long he’d been spacing out instead of giving him an answer, but it was long enough to make Eren stop kissing his neck. Levi didn’t want to keep Eren waiting, but his mouth was too dry to speak. Instead, he simply gazed into Eren’s eyes, which were still heavy-lidded with arousal but now filled with anticipation, and he improvised by pushing just the very tip of his finger into him.

Eren must’ve gotten the message because, after the initial moan, he shivered and huffed, and when his eyes closed and his head dropped forward, it was with a deep relief that had the same effect on Levi. 

Eren bent over him so awkwardly that it couldn’t possibly have been comfortable for him. Levi was opening his mouth to say something about it, but Eren pushed against his hand to try to drive his finger deeper into him and mumbled something into the crook of his neck that was so muffled that he had to ask him to repeat it.

“Can I do that to you, too?” Eren provided further clarification by pressing his fingers harder against Levi’s asshole but didn't attempt to enter him. 

Levi was about to answer _fuck yes,_ but his paranoia got the better of him.

“Eren, look at me,” Levi said, and even though his voice was shaky, it still carried seriousness. He needed Eren to pay full attention to this, so he removed his hand from Eren’s ass and pushed him up by the chest to look him in the eyes. Eren sensed the shift in mood, and he was a little worried about why it changed so suddenly, but he waited respectfully for Levi to speak. “Before we do this, there’s something I need you to know.” 

Levi immediately felt Eren’s anxiety spike, and he cupped Eren’s cheek in his hand and stroked it comfortingly with his thumb while he continued.

“This is not why I brought you here. I don’t want this to happen if you’re only doing it because you think I’m expecting it from you.” Levi never broke eye contact with Eren, so he got to see the beautiful way the tension drained out of his expression, but that wasn’t enough. “Because if that’s the case, you need to tell me right now.”

“No, Levi, it isn’t,” Eren said softly, smiling and glowing with so much warmth and sincerity that it put Levi at ease. There’s no doubt that he was telling the truth.

“And you’re absolutely sure you’re ready to do this with me?” No matter how reassuring Eren’s expression was, Levi couldn’t let it affect him, and he maintained his serious demeanor until he was doubly certain.

“If I’m already sure I want to spend my life with you, why wouldn’t I be sure about _this_?” Eren’s heart skipped a beat when he realized what he just said. Even though he knew it was already too late–he saw the face Levi made and heard his breath catch in his throat–Eren still quickly changed the subject. “Are _you_ sure?” 

“Yeah.” Levi’s answer was only a breath vaguely shaped like a word, but that was the best he could do. Eren’s accidental confession struck him so hard that it knocked the wind out of him. Felt like it knocked him in the head, too. Just like he wasn’t expecting sex tonight, he also wasn’t expecting to hear Eren say something like that. It sounded like he meant it, too. He didn’t know how or even _if_ he should respond to that, but he was pretty sure he just did. 

Things moved quickly after that. They’ve already tried all the other below-the-belt things, so they skipped ahead to the new stuff but soon discovered they had a problem, and things came to a standstill. Since Levi really hadn’t planned for this, and Eren didn’t even know they were spending the night there to begin with, neither of them had anything with them, and Levi, who had slightly more experience with anal sex, staunchly refused to use spit for their first time. 

It was the Underground that taught him about the, well…the _bees_ and the bees, but it was also the Underground that taught him to be resourceful. He hadn’t gotten this far just to let something like not bringing suitable lubricant ruin this special evening. The oil from the lamp beside the bed should do just fine.

And Levi was correct; it _did_ do just fine. So fine that they quickly ended up with three fingers in each other, but they didn’t make it to four. Not because they physically couldn’t, but because––

“Fuck, Eren, I want you.”

Eren wasn’t paying a whole lot of attention; he was too busy watching Levi ride his fingers, so at first, he didn’t think twice about what Levi said. He wanted Levi, too. It was much easier to pay attention once their fingers weren’t in each other anymore, but he still failed to comprehend the meaning behind Levi’s words when he said, “Eren, I’m ready.”

Insecurity crept up on Levi when Eren didn’t respond. It was Eren’s suggestion, so obviously he wanted this, but what if he changed his mind? Did he not want him anymore? Perhaps he wasn’t clear enough–Eren’s not usually one to pick up on subtlety. So, Levi pushed his insecurity aside and tried a more direct approach: he lay back and pulled Eren down with him.

“I’m ready to have sex, Eren.” Levi stared up into Eren’s widened eyes, anxiously awaiting his response. Eren didn’t make a move, didn’t say anything, only kept making that stupid face at him. He wanted Eren so badly, so he wrapped his legs around him to encourage him to act. When Eren’s eyes got bigger and he gasped, Levi wondered if Eren had understood, and that was his answer. Only one way to find out. “Do you still want to?”

“Yeah,” Eren said, nodding eagerly but barely breathing. He took a deep breath and swallowed, willing himself out of his stupor–he wasn’t ignoring Levi or rejecting him. It’s just that he’d had his mind fucking blown by hearing Levi say that and then pull him down on top of him. So Eren wiped that stupefied look off his face and, with eyes full of determination, he said, “let’s do it.”

He made to move off of Levi but was confused when Levi squeezed him tighter between his thick, powerful thighs. When Levi placed his hand on the back of his neck and stared expectantly into his eyes, Eren took it to mean that Levi wanted another kiss, so he leaned in to give him one, only to have Levi say something against his mouth right before pulling him down to meet his lips.

“Fuck me.”

Even after Eren’s assurance that he asked for it of his own accord and truly wanted this to be the night, Levi was still worried about making Eren feel like he’d only used his body to get himself off. They both knew that wasn’t the case. Still, it was so ingrained in Levi that it was a hard instinct to break, especially since this was Levi’s first experience with sexual intercourse where he wasn't a spectator but an active participant.

But that worry soon disappeared. Levi wasn’t sure why he hadn’t thought of it before. He really should have, considering they both have the same equipment, but he was so used to seeing it happen with only one dick involved that he forgot. But when Eren gave him his first taste of what it felt like to have something inside him, it dawned on him: he didn’t have to be the one putting it in. And the longer Eren fingered him and the more fingers he used to do it, the more Levi realized how much he wanted Eren to be the one putting it in him. If Eren could make him feel that fucking amazing with just a few fingers, imagine what he could do with his cock. 

And he did imagine it, and now he really wanted to find out.

“What?” Eren replied, once again caught off guard. For whatever reason, he always assumed it would be Levi fucking him, and quite frankly, the prospect of it happening the other way around thrilled him. Once he found out what the inside of Levi’s ass felt like, the idea of having his penis in there was quite appealing. 

“I want you to do it to me.”

For all of its appeal, the idea of fucking Levi was also somewhat stressful. He definitely wanted to do it, but he recalled how tight Levi was around his fingers, and, not to think too highly of himself, what he’d be putting in there was a fair bit more substantial than his digits. Was it going to hurt him? Did Levi realize that it might?

“Are… are you sure you want me to do that?” Eren asked, very subtly pushing his erection against Levi to remind him what he’s asking for. 

“Positive,” Levi replied, and he meant it. It’s sweet that Eren’s so concerned, but he knew what he was getting himself into (or vice versa) when he asked. But he saw how nervous Eren was about it, even though he was clearly raring to go. When did the impulsive little shit ever stop to think before charging headfirst into something? Never, that’s when. Levi didn’t have to think about it. He knew he chose the right one. “I trust you.”

Eren’s eyes lit up and he grinned, yet he still did nothing. 

“And I _really_ fucking want you. Eren, I’m fucking _dying_ to have you.”

But now he does something, and he nearly took out Levi’s balls in the process. After he’d dodged the knee, Levi quietly huffed in amusement at how Eren exploded into action, leaped off him, and scrambled for the oil.

Levi still wore that mirthful expression when Eren was back on top of him, and it must’ve been contagious because Eren seemed to have caught it and now had the same one. Levi reached for Eren’s hand, still smiling as he kissed the fingertips that _weren’t_ just in his ass.

“Go on. Make me yours.”

It wasn’t as easy as getting his fingers in there; Eren had to push a lot harder. When, unexpectedly, the head of Eren’s cock popped through his anus all at once, the sudden, jarring sensation made Levi hiss through his teeth and scrunch his eyes shut. Eren looked terrified when he saw his face and he froze, green eyes apologetic and wide with fear, but it wasn’t anything to be concerned about. It was just new. It was a tight fit to be sure, but all Levi needed was a minute to adjust to the strangeness. It still felt good. But going by Eren’s expression, you’d think he just accidentally punched Levi in the face instead of gently and lovingly receiving his virginity in exchange for his own.

It took Levi a little shushing and a lot of reassuring kisses, but he eventually convinced Eren that it really did feel good, and it was safe for him to move. And, yes, it _was_ a bit weird at first, but it was also fucking incredible. When Eren penetrated him to the hilt, Levi nearly blacked out, and it seemed like Eren was seeing stars, too.

It’s funny. Levi thought Eren would’ve been the loud one because he certainly was whenever Levi pleasured him; every little thing he does gets Eren screaming his lungs out. But now it’s Levi who was going to be responsible for the inevitable noise complaint from the neighbors because somehow this slow, gentle lovemaking had him throwing his head back with nonstop moaning, and all Eren did was whimper softly and whisper tender words of praise.

Eren rocked into him slowly, and every careful thrust sent shivers up and down their spines. It was like nothing they’d ever felt; not just the physical sensations, but the enormity of the emotions they experienced at making love for the very first time, the joining of their bodies and hearts as one, being so fully and intimately connected that they couldn’t tell where one ended and the other began. 

No. Even though the mechanics were basically the same, this was nothing like what Levi had witnessed in dark alleyways and dingy bars. Levi wholly understood why one would do this just for the pleasure alone–because holy fucking shit, this is what sex feels like? But now that he knew what it was like, he realized that he was right all along. He wouldn’t have enjoyed it if it wasn’t with Eren. Yeah, it feels amazing to have a cock up his ass, but the cock in his heart is even better.

Or something like that.

They tried so hard to keep the pace slow, not to rush it, but, _god,_ it was so _good,_ and they wanted more. They were aching, and even though they knew this wasn’t the only time they’d ever have sex, they wanted it to last forever–honestly, they were both surprised they’d lasted as long as they had. They were just too hot, too sensitive, too _close_ ; the pressure in their bodies was almost unbearable. They needed to come. That was the easy part. 

With a little encouragement from Levi’s hips (and a lot of encouragement from Levi’s exquisitely tight asshole squeezing the life out of his cock), Eren came first, but Levi wasn’t far behind. As soon as Eren felt himself about to reach his peak, he grabbed Levi’s cock and started furiously stroking him. Maybe it was a bit too intense, but it was a good kind of too intense. Levi was already just about there from Eren’s hand, but then Eren slammed himself into his ass, shouted, and started twitching and throbbing inside him. If Eren shouted, Levi _wailed_. He was sure someone would come knocking on their door to kick them out any minute now. Eren’s ears would probably ring for days. 

Eren collapsed on top of him to catch his breath as he came down, which made it a lot harder for Levi to do the same. It was already warm inside the room, but now it was downright steamy. They were both hot and panting, further adding to the near-unbearable humidity, and dripping with sweat and semen, some of which Levi was horrified to feel leak out of him and onto the sheets that he told Eren not to put his dirty clothes on. 

Oh well. Levi supposed he’d just have to go down to the front desk and request a new set. They probably already knew he needed them. Maybe they’d spare his sore ass the trouble and bring them right up to the room without him having to ask for them.

Neither happened, and as they lay happy and content on the expensive, soiled sheets, Eren yawned and mumbled something to him. 

“So why _did_ you bring me here?”

Levi chuckled softly and nestled closer to Eren’s comforting warmth, too relaxed and sleepy to open his eyes, and that’s how he sounded when he answered.

“Because I wanted you all to myself. With all that bullshit going on in the capital, I knew Erwin would’ve found some asinine reason to steal me away from you if we stayed back at headquarters, so I threatened to shave off his eyebrows in his sleep if I didn’t get a full, uninterrupted twenty-four hours with you.”

They laughed and joked and kissed a little, and then, perfectly at peace, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	8. Go For It

Despite the initial embarrassment and shock from Armin so casually asking him about it in public, Eren really does feel like bragging to his closest friend about how good Levi was in bed. Just... not in the mess hall. Eren waits until they are sitting in the shade of his favorite tree by the lake–the one that he always makes out with Levi under–before he starts bragging.

Even though he wants to tell him everything, Eren holds himself back. Armin doesn’t need to know _every_ intimate, incredible detail about Levi’s ass. He does tell Armin about how he made Levi shout his name–he couldn’t spend the entire time just bragging about Levi, lest Armin get the wrong idea about _his_ sexual prowess.

“Fuck, Armin, I love him so much it hurts. He’s the most amazing man I’ve ever met. I wanna be with him forever,” Eren confesses, wistfully gazing up at the sky alongside the only person he’s ever talked to about his relationship with Levi. 

“That good, huh?” Armin teases, looking away from the puffy white clouds drifting slowly across the most perfectly blue summer sky. He glances instead at Eren, who is still trying to find shapes within them.

“I mean, yeah, but it’s not because of _that_. I’ve felt that way about him for a long time.” Eren’s words softened toward the end, his voice distant as if he were fading off into a dream. Green eyes silently follow the clouds for a moment more, and then, with a sigh, they turn to see the ones that are the same color as the sky. “Hey, Armin? Can I tell you something?”

“What is it?” Armin asks, observing how strangely solemn Eren’s expression has suddenly become. There’s a deep, pensive yearning in Eren’s eyes, so open and raw that it startles him. Armin has seen that look on Eren before, and that’s why he knows that this is something serious.

“Promise you won’t tell anyone.” Eren sounds every bit as serious as he looks when he locks eyes with Armin. “And don’t laugh.”

“Promise.” Armin usually replies much differently whenever Eren says that, but he’s astute enough to know that right now, he shouldn’t.

“I… I’ve…” Eren exhales and quickly returns his eyes to the sky. He can’t look at Armin when he says this. He’s always talked to Armin about anything and everything–including his sex life–but he's never felt this exposed before. “I’ve been thinking about asking him to marry me.” Eren bites his lip; it felt weird to say that out loud.

“You should.” Armin hasn’t stopped looking at Eren, so he doesn’t miss the rapid changes in his expression. Vacant-eyed while he confessed his secret. Completely blank-faced for a split-second when he heard Armin’s response, then round-eyed as his entire body jerked from surprise. When his expression finally settles, he is staring right at Armin, his eyes still big as saucers with amazement, but now they glitter with excitement and joy.

“Really?!” 

Eren’s right up in his face, completely disregarding personal space, but Armin doesn’t mind. He _does_ kinda mind having his (much more delicate) hands crushed by him, though.

“Really. You two are perfect for each other. I’m actually kinda surprised he hasn’t asked you yet.” He sees the way they look at each other. Armin could tell this would happen right from the start.

“Wait–do you think he’s going to ask me? Do you know something?!” Eren’s expression rapidly changes again, and Armin thinks Eren’s going to end up with a beefy face from all these intense workouts he puts it through. “Do you think I should wait for him to do it first? Do you think he’ll be mad if I propose to him? Armin! What if he says no?!”

“Are you kidding me? He’s not going to say no. I may not know Captain Levi as well as you do, but I know a man head-over-heels in love when I see one. Go for it, Eren.” _Then you won’t have to keep sneaking out to make out behind this tree like a couple of horny teenagers._

“Alright, let’s go!” Eren shouts triumphantly as he leaps up from the ground so fast that it scares Armin, who topples over with scrambling feet and a stupid sound coming out of his mouth. 

Ah, classic Eren. Well, what’s the point in waiting? They should’ve done this years ago, so now’s as good a time as any. Eren’s already yanking him up by the arm.

“You’re coming with me!”

“Wait… what? Coming with you where?” Armin isn’t that surprised that Eren decided to do it now, but he is surprised that Eren is apparently taking him with him to propose to Levi. Eren rarely needs moral support once he has his mind set on something, but, hey, if he needs it now, Armin’s more than happy to oblige. Plus, it’ll be fun to see what kind of face Levi makes.

“To pick out a ring!”

True to form, Eren charged headfirst into the unknown. He started thinking about what to say and how to do it on the ride into town, bouncing ideas off Armin, asking for his opinion on whether something was romantic or cheesy. Armin made several helpful suggestions, so with some constructive criticism and advice from his wise best friend, Eren had it all planned out by the time they arrived at the jeweler. 

Since Eren knew jack shit about how much jewelry cost, Armin even helped pitch in for the ring–one that was far less gaudy than the ones Eren was pointing out. Yes, Levi’s eyes did look like sapphires, but that doesn’t necessarily mean he wants to wear a giant one on his hand. _Don’t you think this one is more well-suited for the captain of the Survey Corps? Look, it still has sapphires, but this one won’t get in the way of holding his swords._

With the modest silver band inlaid with tiny sapphires bought and paid for (and measured to be fitted to the right size by using Armin’s finger as a stand-in for Levi’s), the two scouts headed straight for the restaurant that Armin deemed the most romantic one in town to reserve a special table. 

Now comes the hard part.

Waiting.


	9. Godspeed, Eren

Eren just _happened_ to be in town, so he decided he would drop by the jeweler to check on Levi’s ring. Not like he was too impatient to wait until the man said it would be ready. He wasn’t unbearably anxious to have it in his hands _an hour ago._ Nope, that’s not why he squirmed all through breakfast and cut out to _run some errands_ the minute roll call concluded. He was relieved that the captain wasn’t in charge of it this morning–he might’ve exploded if he had to stand still all that time with Levi walking the ranks.

He’s glad he had those _important errands_ to run because that lying bastard told him it wasn’t gonna be ready for another day. 

Maybe he should’ve waited because now it’s burning a hole in his pocket.

For the second time that day, Eren was relieved not to see Levi when he returned.

That was until he overheard something that turned his relief into sheer panic.

Now he wants to see Levi, or, more importantly, the commander. 

Eren searches for them nonstop, walking every hallway and peeking in every door, making a lap around the grounds and asking everyone he sees of the captain and commander’s whereabouts before repeating the process from the beginning.

Eventually, Armin catches him pacing the grounds like a caged animal and convinces him to go to dinner because he’s likely to see them there. Eren explains his predicament, so they make a quick detour and then go directly to the mess hall and wait; that way, Eren can stop them the minute they show up. 

Armin doesn’t just grab a book from his room to keep himself occupied–he also brings something else. It worked out well that they’d shown up for dinner over an hour before everyone else because that meant no one could say anything about the flask Armin pulls out from inside his jacket. It also means that no one sees Eren spill whiskey all down his shirt when Armin realizes that Eren intends to chug the entire thing and immediately snatches it away from his mouth mid-gulp. 

_“Just a little to settle your nerves”_ is what he said. That isn’t enough to get Eren to quit trying to snatch it back from him, and neither is reminding him that he is going to talk to Commander Erwin soon. What finally convinces Eren is Armin recounting several very embarrassing reasons (that evidently only Armin was sober enough at the time to remember) why he shouldn’t be drunk when he talks to the commander. 

So he has _just a little to settle his nerves_ , spends the next hour ruminating and watching the mess hall fill out with a conspicuous absence of officers.

So much time passed that everyone was already half-done eating, but no one but fellow scouts had shown up, and Eren is about to pull out his hair and scream when Commander Erwin appears– _without_ Levi.

He leaps up from his seat in such a frenzy that Armin has to physically restrain him from climbing over the table to get to him.

“Commander Erwin!” Eren shouts as he sprints across the dining room, heedless of the commotion he causes by accidentally shoulder-checking a cadet, which sends his bowl of soup flying from his hands, splattering everyone at the adjacent table with lukewarm, chunky brown slop as a result.

“Oh, good evening, Eren! How are you?” The commander acknowledges Eren with a cordial greeting and turns his attention back to the stack of trays and bowls he was heading for, bearing no regard for the scout’s agitated state. Agitated is pretty standard for Eren; he’s used to it.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Eren says, gluing himself to Erwin’s side, nearly tripping him when he overshoots Erwin, and he ends up with a kicked heel.

“We are deep in a crucial strategy meeting, so you’ll have to wait until later,” Erwin says, a tad irritated by Eren’s persistent hyperactivity but otherwise unperturbed. “I’m only here on a short recess.”

“I’d rather talk about it now,” Eren says, staring intently at Erwin, who is barely paying attention to him as he gathers six bowls onto his tray. Eren’s fists clench at his sides.

“I’m sorry. It will have to wait until we’re done. You’re welcome to come up to my office when we adjourn.” Erwin seems so indifferent as he steps up to the kitchen window that Eren wants to snatch the tray out of his hands, bash him over the head with it, and scream, ' _pay attention to me, dickhead!'_ “I’m sure you’re aware of what’s happening in the capital, and it is imperative that we–”

“It’s kind of urgent, sir.”

Eren just spoke over the commander. 

Armin was absolutely right. If he was drunk, who knows what might have happened.

Just in case the rumor that Commander Erwin can read minds is true, Eren tries to cover up his less-than-appropriate thoughts and tries to regain Erwin's favor by remembering his place and speaking a bit more respectfully to his commanding officer’s commanding officer.

“Well, since I’m here, I suppose I can spare a few extra minutes, but try to make it quick. We’re on a very tight deadline. I’m only getting dinner to bring back for everyone.” Erwin says this without even looking at Eren.

“I was hoping I could talk to you in private, sir.” Eren tests this new strategy. Maybe sweet and polite is the way to go here, since firm and demanding didn’t work. He’ll resort to begging if he has to, but he can’t decide if that should come before or after bribery. If all else fails, there’s always threat and intimidation. He _can_ turn into a giant monster. All it takes is one quick bite, and–

“Alright, Eren. I’ll hear you out.” With an exasperated sigh, Erwin leaves the tray at the window and ushers Eren away.

The commander’s idea of private is an empty table off to the side of the dining room, but that will have to do. He’s running out of time, Erwin is _already_ running out of patience, and if he lets Erwin out of his sight now, he may never get another chance to talk to him before it’s too late.

“So, what’s this about?” Erwin says, carefully surveying the boy across from him. Eren does look rather stressed; perhaps he shouldn’t have been so hasty to write him off.

“It’s about Captain Levi, sir.” 

“Is everything okay?” Now _this_ gets his attention. The commander straightens in his seat and becomes serious; he’s aware of the situation between the two. 

“No. I overheard someone saying that you’re leaving for Mitras for negotiations again tomorrow,” Eren explains, suddenly lacking his previous confident energy. He worries his lip between his teeth.

“Yes, that’s correct. Things have just taken an unexpected turn for the worse, which is why–”

“I was wondering if you could go without him this time,” Eren says, once more speaking out of turn, and the commander again does not scold him for it. Instead, his stern expression relaxes.

“Ah, I think I understand now. Yes, the climate of unrest is very volatile indeed, but I can assure you that Levi is in no danger.” Both soldiers know those words are hollow. 

“That’s not… that’s not exactly it, sir.” It didn’t occur to Eren that the negotiations between the warring factions could be dangerous, so now he has _that_ to worry about, too. “I need to…” Eren pauses to swallow. He has to be careful about what he says; it has to be as vague as possible but still serious enough to be compelling. “Meet with him about something important. Privately.”

“We’re not leaving until morning. He will be off duty when our meeting adjourns. I don't intend to keep him from you all night.”

“I realize that, sir, but it has to wait until tomorrow.” Eren’s voice weakens, and his gaze falls meekly to the table. Shit. Erwin is going to want to know why. He didn’t think this far ahead.

“I see,” Erwin says, curiosity piqued, wondering what could be responsible for Eren’s suddenly strange behavior. He leans back to regard Eren’s newly downtrodden expression, crossing his arms over his chest as the boy continues to avert his eyes. “I suppose I could excuse him from the pre-briefing since he already knows what’s going on. You’ll have plenty of time to speak with him before we depart.” Erwin watches carefully for a visible reaction.

“Um, no, I… I kind of need him for the entire day.” Eren can’t look up at the commander and can’t even bother to care about how pitiful he looks and sounds. How is he going to explain this? 

“I’m afraid that’s not possible.” Now Erwin feels a little bad for him. This is not a look he’s used to seeing on Eren. But it’s true; Levi must be in attendance for these negotiations. All of the officers must be.

It isn’t looking good for Eren. It’s a long ride to the capital, and even if Erwin let Levi leave early, he wouldn’t make it back in time for dinner. It’s time for him to beg.

“Please, sir, it’s really, _really_ important. Isn’t there any way he can join you a day late?” 

“I’m sorry, Eren, but–” This is where it gets interesting. Eren’s expression just changed drastically. The meekness has now twisted into anger, and his eyes are now hard with determination–or perhaps it’s desperation.

Begging didn’t work. 

“Just one day!” Not only is Eren arguing with his commander, but now he’s also raising his voice. Erwin says nothing this time, responding only with a grim shake of the head. _No._

Unbeknownst to them, they’ve been being watched this whole time. The other scouts in the room can’t make out what they’re saying, but whatever it is must be juicy to have Eren and Commander Erwin looking that intense. Is Eren in trouble for something? A few braver cadets have scooted closer to them; sure, they could get caught eavesdropping, but the potential gossip is far too tantalizing to resist.

“But I already made plans!” Eren shoots back, and he doesn’t give a fuck how insubordinate he is. Negotiations are breaking down. He has to decide. Bribery’s out of the question; he realizes he has nothing to offer, so now which is it? Does he try begging again, or does he threaten? He’ll wait to see how Erwin responds to him leaning across the table and baring his teeth. Baby threats. 

“I’m sorry, Eren, but you will just have to reschedule.”

“No!” Eren shouts, and Erwin looks rather taken aback, but he doesn’t care. He has to fight if he wants to win. He’s not giving up until he gets what he wants. Fuck begging. 

“Eren,” Erwin warns, and it has no effect on the suddenly furious scout. He’s sympathetic to Eren’s plight, whatever it may be, but he is his commander, there is a line, and Eren is toeing it. 

The mess hall has gone completely silent. Everyone is staring. Eren doesn’t care about that, either. 

“No! Not until–!” Erwin cuts Eren off this time around, and Eren is so desperate that he’s on the verge of tears. He’ll try one more time, and if this doesn’t work, he’s sure he’ll have a great time being in the dungeon for the rest of his life.

Tense whispers rise around the room when another scout, who is either fearless or oblivious, casually strolls toward the two men fighting in the corner. 

“Stand down, soldier."

"Erwin! You have to! Just–"

"I said stand _down,_ Jaeger. That’s an or–”

“I’m going to ask him to marry me!”

Eren’s teary, despondent shout echoes off the walls, Erwin’s jaw drops, and before he can figure out how to react to this shocking development, the sound of glass breaking startles the pair, and their heads whip in its direction. They were so engrossed in their argument that they were the only ones who hadn’t noticed someone approaching. 

Captain Levi is agape, frozen with his hand in the air as if he were still holding the teacup that lies shattered at his feet.

“Shit. Levi.”

Levi was wondering what was taking Erwin so long. It had already been five minutes, and still no tea. Erwin was supposed to be right back with it. Levi gave up waiting for it. There was a threefold benefit to going to get it himself: he’d have tea sooner, he wouldn’t have to field any more inappropriate questions from Hanji for a few minutes, and he’d get to bitch Erwin out for leaving him alone with them– _tealess._

He’d noticed Eren sitting at a table with Erwin, as curious as everyone else in the room to know what they were talking about–looked like Eren was upset about something, but if he was going over there to slay Erwin for shouting at his boy, he might as well bring his tea with him. He had no idea what he was walking into. 

Now feeling profoundly guilty, Erwin spares Eren an apologetic look before the young man scrambles up out of his chair to face his intended, who has just had his special moment ruined. The commander silently watches on as they interact, knowing that a spoken apology would never suffice, and perhaps even make things worse.

“So, I guess you heard that,” Eren mumbles, meeting Levi’s wide, unblinking eyes for only a moment before looking down at his feet. He pushes a piece of the broken teacup around with the toe of his boot, unaware that the room is quiet because everyone is watching them, not because it’s empty.

“Uh, yeah, I–” Levi’s voice is hoarse, and he’s too stunned for words; his brain is hopelessly scrambled by the disorienting mix of emotions he’s experiencing. Happiness, sadness, tenderness, affection, the murderous rage he always feels when he hears Eren’s angry-cry, and also, inexplicably… _arousal?_

“Fuck, Levi, I’m so sorry. This isn’t how I wanted this to happen,” Eren apologizes, reaching for Levi’s hand, and the comforting warmth of his skin gives him the strength to look him in the eye. Levi silently stares at him while he talks. “I had this whole thing planned out. I was going to take you out for a romantic dinner, and afterward, I was going to bring you to that one really pretty…” Eren trails off sadly and mumbles at his feet. “Well, I guess none of that matters now, does it.”

Levi still doesn’t know what to say or do. He kinda wants to kiss Eren, kinda wants to punch Erwin, and definitely wants to tell all those nosy brats to fuck off and mind their own business. He’s not sure what effect his silence is having on Eren, but really, what is he supposed to do right now? He thinks squeezing Eren’s hand might be doable, and when he does it, that familiar, breathtaking fire of determination he adores ignites in Eren’s eyes. 

“No, you know what? Fuck it. I was going to do this anyway, so I might as well do it now.”

Eren scowls as he shoves his hand into his pocket, and when he removes it, he frowns down at the dark blue velvet box clutched tightly in his fist. He stares at it, and as he does, the anger melts away. When he looks back at Levi standing there like a statue, Eren’s eyes are soft, still holding an apology within them, but the barest hint of insecurity now joins it. Eren wanted this to be special, but it’s too late now. And what if Levi says no? What then?

No. He’s doing this. If Levi rejects him, so be it, but at least he’d taken the chance. Eren takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, determined not to let his anger ruin this moment more than it already is. Steeled with new resolve, he clutches the box and looks ahead of him at the man that he’d risk his life for, and then he drops onto one knee. He doesn’t give a fuck about the broken glass under his now tea-soaked knee, couldn’t care less about his comrades’ gasps and whispered curses, all that matters are the beautiful deep blue eyes gazing into his from the ghost-pale face of the man whose name he wants to be his own.

“Levi Ackerman,” Eren says, erasing all traces of doubt, leaving only confidence and determination behind. He only glances away from Levi to look at the velvet box. He opens it and presents it to the man he prays he’ll soon be able to call his husband. “Will you marry me?”

Even when Levi stays silent, Eren doesn’t look away. He holds his gaze steady and vehemently forces back the anxiety growing in the pit of his stomach. Slowly, Levi’s mouth opens, and he whispers something too quiet for anyone but him to hear.

“Eren? Are you really–do you really want to…?” Levi’s too dumbfounded to get the words out, but he has to. This is big. This is serious. Did Eren really think this through? This seems too good to be true. Eren sighs, and Levi hears something crunch under his knee when he pushes himself off the floor to look into his eyes.

“Are you really asking me if I’m sure I want to marry you? Did I not just get down on my knees in front of everyone to ask you, knowing that you could say no? In front of Jean, even! Shit, right before you got here, I was actually yelling at Commander Erwin, demanding that he let you stay behind tomorrow so I could do it like I planned. I _yelled_ at the _commander_ , Levi. So yes, I want to fucking marry you _. Obviously._ ”

At long last, Levi comes back to life. The color returns to his face, and he coughs quietly; once, twice, three times, giving the impression that someone had punched him in the gut–and then the sounds of shock and disbelief slowly turn into staggered, breathless huffs of laughter. Eren remains steadfast, and even though it seems Levi is laughing at him, he rejoices at the sound, and the first vestiges of a smile twitch at the corners of his mouth.

“Okay, you little shit,” Levi says, and he coughs out one more breathless laugh. His eyes are soft and overflowing with love and joy, just as pure, unconcealed, and unmistakable as in his smile as he answers, “Yeah, I’ll marry you.”

Eren’s budding smile explodes into a full-on grin, and his entire body vibrates with so much excitement that he resembles a ruptured gas canister when he leaps up and crashes into Levi with enough force to knock the wind out of him and send him staggering backward. Eren’s ecstatic embrace crushes the life out of Levi, who wheezes instead of laughing when his feet leave the ground, his legs dangling like a ragdoll when Eren begins swaying him back and forth in his arms.

Eren keeps taking Levi’s breath away, keeps making him sound like a sip of water has gone down the wrong pipe whenever he laughs–if he wasn’t so consumed with Eren, Levi might have noticed how startled some of the nearby scouts looked. 

Half the Corps just witnessed their captain letting Eren Jaeger manhandle him. That was bizarre and frightening on its own, but...seeing Captain Levi smile? Hearing Captain Levi _laugh???_ It was like seeing a crow fly upside-down. 

But none of the soldiers needed gossip to know what just happened and why. They may not have _heard_ everything, but there’s no denying what they saw. Little did they know that the best (or, depending on one’s perspective, the worst) was yet to come. 

And so, the mess hall erupted into applause and exclamations of disbelief and congratulations interspersed with the occasional shouted curse word. 

_Holy shit, did you just see that?!_

_It’s about time._

_Haha, gay!_

_Uh, you’re gay, too, Ymir._

_Someone’s getting their ass kicked._

_Yo, I’ll put money on that! Who else? Pony up!_

_I didn’t even know they were dating. Did you?_

_Get a room!_

Everyone heartily enjoyed the free dinner theatre, no matter how weird or frightening it was–up until the encore, that is. Not everyone was as enthusiastic about watching Eren make out with the captain. Some squealed, some gasped, some even wolf-whistled at the happy couple. 

Throughout the commotion, Commander Erwin still awkwardly observes the spectacle he has a front-row seat to, and somehow his newly-betrothed subordinates (who were standing hardly two feet from him) couldn’t hear him clearing his throat when their celebratory display of affection veered off into inappropriate territory.

Luckily for him, just as the kiss jumped right from _inappropriate_ to _distressingly erotic_ , someone finally succeeds in getting their attention. 

“Hey,” Armin says, announcing his presence by tapping Eren on the shoulder. Eren acknowledges him, surprisingly, but all he does is make a muffled sound of annoyance into Levi’s mouth and remove his hand from his captain’s ass to shoo him away. Armin reacts differently to this than everyone else in the room did; he smiles and chuckles. He is happy for his best friend, but, as always, he’s the one who has to save Eren from his own impulsiveness. “Hey. Eren, hey. Hey, Eren!” 

“What!” Maybe he shouldn’t have snapped at Armin like that, but he was annoying the ever-loving fuck out of him by continuing to tap him harder and call his name louder, and he just kept doing it. Couldn’t Armin see he was busy? 

But since it’s Armin demanding his attention, he gives in; Armin never does that unless it’s something important, like, say, a 20-meter class running up his flank, so Armin gets a pass this time. Still, that doesn’t mean he’s happy about having to remove his tongue from Levi’s throat, so he glares at him over his shoulder to express his displeasure. _Better make it quick, blondie._

“Don’t you think you’re forgetting something?” Armin stares at Eren with his big blue eyes sparkling with happiness and his grin blindingly bright. 

That joyous, sunny expression changes when Armin catches a glimpse of what’s just beyond Eren. He looks away immediately, but it’s already too late; the image is now permanently burned into his mind. That split-second view of Captain Levi’s messed-up hair, his parted lips, which were disturbingly darker and fuller and _shinier_ than they were a few minutes ago, and his dark, hazy, heavy-lidded eyes gazing _waaaaay_ too hungrily at Eren’s mouth? That’s going to haunt his memories forever. Armin puts his cheerful expression back on, but it’s not entirely genuine this time and is significantly redder than it was initially. 

After the embarrassment subsides, Armin remembers why he came over here and subjected himself to this. He holds up one hand and taps his finger with the other. 

It takes Eren a bit, but he eventually deciphers the coded message, which reads: _hey dumbass, the ring._

“Shit!” Eren jolts so hard in his sudden panic that he nearly ends up throwing the ring box clear across the room. _Why does this seem familiar?_ “Levi!” 

“Hm.” Levi vacantly hums, still dazed but becoming less so. It takes immense effort to look away from Eren’s lips; they’re just so appetizing.

“I forgot to give you your ring!” Eren is panicked and wide-eyed, the complete opposite of Levi, who looks so serene gazing up at him with his chin resting on his chest, and his arms wrapped affectionately around his waist. Eren’s heart thumps; Levi looks so content, so _calm_. He’d rather lose his arm again than leave Levi’s, but… the ring. He’s gotta seal the deal first. Then they can hug. 

Eren kinda feels like crying when it happens, but he lets go of Levi, carefully removes the ring from its velvet cushion, and then puts the box back in his pocket. 

There. Now it’s official.

The look on Levi’s face when he slipped the ring on his finger... Maybe it was only a trick of the light, but he could’ve sworn Levi’s eyes looked shinier than usual, almost like… _Shit._ Almost like what Eren just started doing.

By now, the pandemonium has died down into more of a dull roar. Most of the scouts who hadn’t excused themselves after Eren and the captain started sucking face had stopped watching and were now more interested in discussing it amongst themselves. Not everyone, though. Some were still watching. 

Fully aware that Levi and his new fiancé were having A Moment™, Commander Erwin feels guilty about having to do it, but seeing that the opening to act had just presented itself, he makes the executive decision to interrupt it before they start necking again. He winces a little when he sees how they were looking at each other, but nevertheless, Erwin does what he knows he has to do. 

Deliberately disallowing his eyes from venturing any lower than their faces, Erwin clears his throat, and the pair turn their heads toward him. “Levi, why don’t you take the rest of the week off?”

Eren Jaeger may end up resenting him for the rest of his life for ruining his proposal, but as any good leader should, Erwin takes full responsibility for his actions. It’s too little, too late; this he knows, but it’s the best apology Erwin can offer for the time being. 

The commander of the Survey Corps learned a very important lesson today. What just transpired here is something that will go down in infamy, sure to be talked about for years to come, and his own hard-headedness is to blame. From now on, he’ll be more open to compromise. Besides, Mike would be of no use if Levi were to accompany them to Mitras this time. Erwin realizes how careless he’s been; he really should’ve paid closer attention. Now he knows why Mike got up and changed seats when Levi sat next to him at the meeting before last. 

The two say nothing in acknowledgment of Erwin’s repentant offering, but it isn’t the cold shoulder they’re giving him. While blatantly ignoring someone is a strange way to accept an apology, what Erwin saw before the couple turned their heads away spoke for them. The captain was smiling–a peculiar sight to behold–and so was Eren. 

Captain Levi wastes no time. Before Eren even realizes it’s happening, he’s already been scooped up into Levi’s arms.

Armin laughs out loud when he sees it. Levi had already done it years ago in the metaphorical sense, but now he’s literally swept Eren off his feet. He watches Levi proudly carrying his best friend to the door, and, since it’s a special occasion and he knows the two of them will get a kick out of it, Armin abandons every shred of propriety and shouts at them right as they’re about to exit.

“Get some, Eren!” 

With his back still to Armin, Levi halts right where he is, and the mess hall falls so silent that you could hear a pin drop. It’s only been a second or so since Levi stopped moving, but the air is already unbearably thick with tension; the scouts who have all long finished eating are anxiously waiting to see what the captain will do to Armin. Armin isn’t worried.

Eren Jaeger’s head pops up over Levi’s shoulder, and he’s grinning when he gives Armin a thumbs-up behind Levi’s back. Armin’s hysterical laughter is the only sound in the room. The silent consensus among the scouts is that he must have a death wish.

Everyone holds their breath when Captain Levi turns his head and peers over his shoulder at Eren’s sassy little shit of a friend. They can’t really see Levi’s face from where they are, but the other scouts are sure that the captain is giving Armin that terrifying death glare they’ve heard so much about.

He isn’t, though. Levi doesn’t look angry at all, just really goddamn smug, and the only thing that Armin is in danger of is possibly laughing himself to death when Captain Levi fucking _winks_ at him and then walks out the door.

_Godspeed, Eren, and may the goddesses protect your butthole._


	10. It Is

Breath finally caught, and bodies finally cooled, the husbands-to-be lie facing each other in Levi’s bed, fingers and legs entwined, sighing as relaxation flows through them.

He feels it between his fingers when Eren squeezes his hand.

Levi’s lips linger on Eren’s knuckles for a long time as the reality of it all sinks in. Eren's smiling eyes are on him when he looks up and, fuck; he’s just too much. He’s too good. _How? How???_

"You know," Eren says, distracting Levi from his thoughts, and when a yawn interrupts him mid-sentence, Levi chuckles to himself at how cute Eren is when he’s all sleepy and happy like this. “I meant for that to be a lot more romantic.”

“Hm.” Levi hums thoughtfully. “I thought it was pretty damn romantic.” It’s the truth. It really _was_ romantic. 

“What? How? I just blurted it out. I was gonna like… wine you and dine you and kiss you under the stars and shit,” Eren says with a frown. This time the yawn waited for him to finish speaking. “And I was gonna _say_ stuff.”

“Oh? So it didn’t go as planned, but I think the way you did it was better. It was ballsy of you to do it the way you did. I can’t begin to describe how it felt to see you get down on your knee right there on the spot, no hesitation, you just did it. The risk you took by asking me, knowing that everyone was watching? Fucking ballsy, Eren. I don’t think you realize how proud and... _special_ that made me feel.” Levi feels awkward after saying all that mushy, emotional stuff, and he’s getting choked up just thinking about it again, so he stops there before he severely embarrasses himself. “And you said plenty.”

“Yeah, but… I had a whole speech planned out. I was gonna be all like, ‘Levi Ackerman, you’re the love of my life, and nothing would make me happier than getting to spend the rest of it with you, blah, blah, blah,’ but all I said was the 'marry me' part, and then I shoved my tongue in your mouth. I didn’t even remember to put the ring on your finger. Armin had to remind me,” Eren sighs dejectedly at his ruined plans, remembering one more thing that deepens his frown. “And I made you break your teacup.”

Levi laughs so hard that he snorts, yet it does nothing to lighten Eren’s mood.

“What? Why is that funny?” Okay, maybe he _is_ starting to cheer up a little, but Eren still pouts about being laughed at.

“It just is.” This makes Eren fake-pout more dramatically, which is even funnier, and it’s hard not to laugh harder because of it, but Levi placates it the best he can. Ruffling Eren’s hair gets him to quit pouting. It’s good to see him smile. “And you did say that. Few more curse words, though.” They were already smiling, but after Levi flicked Eren on the nose, they weren’t just smiling, but grinning. “Honestly, it kinda turned me on.”

“Oh, I know it did.” Eren was pretty smug about Levi getting so hot and bothered over him in front of everybody. But Levi wasn’t the only one whose pants were a little too tight. “I wanted to jump your bones right then and there.”

“I’m already going to get enough shit from Hanji as it is, so...glad you waited on that one.” 

“Might not have been able to if it took any longer than the five minutes it did to get up here and rip your clothes off. But you’re welcome.” Eren pauses for a moment in recollection before making an interesting observation. This evening is far more memorable than the proposal he had all planned out in his head, which could’ve been ripped straight from one of those corny romance novels he’s caught Jean reading on more than one occasion. The ones with the busty ladies painted on the covers swooning and spilling out of their dresses. 

Come to think of it, Eren’s seen Mikasa reading some of those, too. And maybe he might have flipped through one once or twice, but they were always pretty boring. Too many breasts, not enough killing titans. Actually… there weren’t any titans at all. In any of them. Why do those two like reading that boring stuff? Doesn’t matter. Even if there were titans in those dirty novels, nothing could ever be as romantic as what he has. _His_ leading man has a big dick _and_ kills titans. And he’s going to _marry him_. And he… _oh._ Okay, maybe there was _one_ thing that was kind of like those books. Two if you count the sex.

“I can’t believe you carried me all the way here.” 

“Wouldn't've been able to throw you onto the bed if I didn’t.” Levi looks as smug as he did when he carried Eren out of the mess hall and as smug as Eren felt when he gave him a semi in there–except there was nothing _semi_ about it when Eren was on his back with his legs in the air.

They have another laugh about that, and then it’s quiet until another yawn escapes Eren’s mouth instead of the words he opened it to say.

“Hey, Levi?”

“Hm.”

“Thank you for saying yes. I’m really happy.” 

Levi opens his tired eyes to look down at Eren, who has his head jammed into his armpit and is smiling with his eyes closed. He squeezes him tighter and kisses the top of his head, and his voice is hoarse and creaky when he whispers, “Yeah. Me too, kid.”

The conversation tapers off naturally as they begin a pleasant drift into sleep in each other’s arms. Levi is right on the verge of falling asleep when Eren’s weak, blissed-out voice pulls him back.

“I still have dinner reservations for tomorrow,” Eren states, mumbly and monotone, with his face half-smashed against a warm, smooth, rumbling brick wall with a nipple on it, on the brink of sleep himself. Eren’s question is mostly a yawn when he tacks on, “you wanna?” He snuggles closer to Levi, giving a contented hum when he finds the perfect spot for his head on Levi’s chest.

“Mm. Sounds good.” Levi’s drowsy, contented tone is just like Eren’s. 

“‘Kay,” Eren says and nuzzles his cheek against Levi’s chest, letting his steady heartbeat lull him to sleep. Just when Levi thinks he’s fallen asleep, Eren proves him wrong with one last comment. “I’ll make sure you work up an appetite.” 

And just like that, Eren is out like a light. He doesn’t even get to hear Levi’s quiet laughter or to hear the last thing Levi says before joining him.

“Little shit.”

Levi decides that maybe the _how_ of it isn’t important. He’ll still have those moments of disbelief, and so will Eren, but really, it doesn’t matter how–just that it is.

  
  
  



End file.
